Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power providing equipment a mobile device, and an operating method of a mobile device.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, wireless power systems have been widely used.
A typical wireless power system includes a power transmitter and a power receiver. When the power receiver (usually be a mobile device) approaches the power transmitter, the power transmitter can charge the power receiver. Through such an operation, it is convenience for users to charge their mobile devices without cables.